


Eye of the Beholder

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: One Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Canon Compliant, Dean Loves Pie, Domestic Bliss, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nephilim, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1649387">Slice of (Apple Pie) Life</a>, read that first.</p><p>Sam muses over Dean's qualities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

One of Sam’s favourite pastimes is watching his brother interacting with his nephew. Baby Dean resembles his father in most things; from the flaxen wisps of his hair, to his Disney princess green eyes and mischievous attitude. Even though he’s only a baby still, and can’t even walk, little Dean makes every effort to copy his father’s mannerisms, and it is a source of endless affectionate amusement for Sam.

In a classic everyday example, Dean was currently watching Doctor Sexy MD, sprawled back against the sofa, a kind of half-smile on his face, as if trying to hide his enjoyment of the show everyone knew he adored. Baby Dean was on his lap, held close to his chest with one protective hand. The baby’s facial expression was identical to his father’s; right down to the lopsided quirk of his lips. He was even sitting the same way, right shoulder slightly higher than the left, and his right hand holding his stuffed rabbit against chubby tummy in the same fashion as he was being held himself. Sam had a strong urge to snap a photograph, but knew better than to intrude on Daddy-Son TV time when there was a new season of Dean’s guilty pleasure show on.

Sam quietly backed out of the room, wondering if he could bribe Cas into taking a picture for him. Cas could get away with things like that.

\---

Watching the Deans consume pie is like seeing twins born thirty years apart. When presented with Cas’ (steadily improving) culinary efforts they both shriek “Pie!” (although, admittedly, baby Dean says ‘pah’). They both dig into the tip of their slice with their spoons, baby Dean’s being made of a thick yellow plastic; and eat with gusto. They even smack their lips in satisfaction at the same time. And then Dean catches his baby son’s gaze and they share a knowing grin as if to say ‘pie is awesome’. Sam doesn’t even try to hold back his chuckle.

There are however, times when little Dean closely resembles Cas. When faced with a human obstacle, such as his game where the certain shaped blocks only fit through designated holes, Dean tilts his head on one side as if to say ‘humans confound me’. And then he proceeds to try and zap it. Thankfully, Dean can’t smite anything (yet), so he generally succeeds in making it fizzle with electricity. Unsatisfied, Dean then looks to Cas for assistance with a very serious look on his face, just like any angel turning to its superior for guidance.

Sam tries to avoid thinking on that too hard, because it sort of freaks him out, how baby Dean understands complex instructions given in Cas’ matter-of-fact tone... and yet the kid hasn’t grasped standing up on two feet without holding onto something.

\---

Sam doesn’t really see himself in little Dean, which is only to be expected, because it’s not his kid. But he enjoys their time together immensely, and knows he is in a privileged position, to be able to live with his brother and watch his nephew’s day-to-day progress. Sam doesn’t think he’ll get to have a family of his own; he’s too damaged, and there’s no one left out there who understands everything the Winchesters have been through. It wouldn’t be fair to himself or his partner, who would never be able to relate, or even reminisce over the infrequent good times they’d had over the years. Sam knows Cas soothes Dean’s nightmares, and Dean can talk to him about anything or sit in silence with him and Cas will always know what Dean is trying to say, or what he needs to hear. Sam won’t find that. But Sam can be an uncle, and he’s going to be the best damn uncle there ever was.

Dean tells him he’s wrong about not influencing baby Dean, one rainy afternoon while they’re watching  the kid stare intently at a picture-book Cas is reading to him.

“He reminds me of you at that age.” Dean says, casually taking a sip of his coffee.

Sam blinks, startled by the unsolicited trip down memory lane. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Same serious look when it comes to books. Always wanting one more story. Even his attachment to that godamn rabbit. You had this fugly green turtle, do you remember? You used to scream something fierce if I took it off you to wash it.” Dean chortles to himself, lost in pleasant memories.

“Plus, kid’s got no taste in soup. Tomato rice isn’t good enough, oh no. It’s cream of mushroom or nothing.”

  
Sam grins. He loves cream of mushroom soup. Well, what do you know. Books and soup; maybe someday he’ll get some salad into one Dean’s diet at least.


End file.
